Business enterprises often use computer systems to store and analyze large amounts of data. For example, an enterprise may maintain databases to store data related to sales, inventory, accounting, human resources, etc. To gauge the performance of various organizations within the enterprise, analysts may compare performance metrics for the organization to internal benchmarks (e.g., other organizations) and external benchmarks (e.g., industry-wide data). When the performance metrics are multidimensional, providing analysts with a comparison between enterprise data and benchmark data may be difficult and computationally complex.